yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Martyn Littlewood
Martyn Littlewood, other known as InTheLittleWood (his winter skin is called InTheLittleFrost) and formerly InTheLittleWoods, is a British YouTuber and a member of the Yogscast. He is also an anime fan and used to be a radio presenter. Martyn is currently in a relationship with Kaeyi Dream. Background In 2011, Martyn made a song Called "Form This Way" which is a parody of Lady Gaga's Born This Way. The video starred Simon and Lewis' Minecraft characters, however, they had no participation in the creation of the song itself. When the Yogscast saw the video they contacted Martyn and asked if they could post it on their channel, to raise awareness and views, to which he agreed. To make the video their own, they changed the music. From this point on Martyn and the Yogscast started a sort of partnership and agreed to promote each other's videos. Around this time he started to use the mod compilation "the Yogbox" for his Minecraft series. After a long run of his Yogbox series (which was very popular), he started to do other things in Minecraft including mod spotlights and adventure maps. In late 2011, he started a series in Minecraft using the mod "Tale of Kingdoms". He played the game a few times, and in about the 1st or 2nd episode, he asked the Saplings what the series should be called. Lots of people got in touch, and finally Martyn picked his favourite - Kingdom of the Saplings, which eventually came to be known as "KOTS". This has become his most successful series to-date. It was around that time that he began to pursue the career of a radio presenter; he began presenting on a college radio station, a hospital radio station and an online radio station and eventually got a job at Mansfield FM. Unfortunately, he was made redundant from his job due to downsizing and YouTube became his full time job. He did a livestream on Twitch; he previously did it on Livestream but he found it too small for his now huge community. He then moved to Twitch and currently is now one of the biggest Minecraft livestreamers on twitch.tv. Formerly, the big stream was on Friday, but has now been moved to Saturday due to Martyn's realization that many people were unable to attend the stream due to the time. In one of his vlogs, he revealed he was moving from Nottingham to Bristol so he could live closer to the YogTowers. Shortly after he announced this a new song was released on Monday 13th August 2012 on BlueXephos (Yogscast channel), called Screw The Nether to celebrate this special event. Martyn is the main singer featuring Lewis and Simon's voices, where they both do a solo verse, also Sparkles* sings a few words. This was one of Martyn's first videos made working with the Yogscast. In other vlogs, he talks about working on the new song at the office indicating Screw The Nether. He has stated in his video announcing his joining the Yogscast that he would be making a YouTube account called YogscastMartyn, and he plans on linking it to IntheLittleWood channel. He made the announcement to prevent people assuming it was a false account. Martyn is now working full time at the Yogtowers. More recently, he represented the Yogscast at Minecon 2012. Doing so, he went to Disneyland Paris, played pool against his best friend Toby (using the bizarre 'wheelbarrow mode'), and danced to the popular song Minecraft Style, a remix of Gangnam Style. It was at Minecon 2012 that he met Toby in real life for the first time. Martyn did a couple of livestreams for the Yogscast Honey Drive 2012 with Strippin and sometimes made cameos on other people streams if Sparkles wasn't at his desk controlling the stream. Martyn just hit 500,000 subs on YouTube, and has asked his saplings to tell him their favourite clips, which he is going to turn into some sort of montarge. Every week Martyn uploads 'InTheLittleBox' when letters and gifts are sent to him through the Yogscast Po-Box, he sits down and opens them and shows everyone watching what here got. More recently, Martyn has been getting requests of help from other youtubers like HamishPerto and TheMinables. HamishPerto sent a letter through the Po-Box to Martyn as he read it out in episode 15 of 'InTheLittleBox'. Games Currently Playing *Tekkit with Toby (Presumibly on Hiatus) *Ni No Kuni *InTheLittle³ (InTheLittleCubed) *In The Little Box *Have a Gander Finished Series *Memory Lane - Runescape *Winnie The Pooh Home Run Derby *A Christmas ADVENTure *Minecon 2012 *Secrets of Zombie Island *Livetreams Highlight *Mario Party 9 *Herobrine's Mansion *Halo 4 w\TheStippin *Jet Set Radio HD *Chestless *Highlights:Week 2 *The Ruins Of Kegrin w\ Rachelkip *Fiatham RPG Adventure *Paladin's Quest - Humble Beginnings *Zelda Skyward Sword *Kingdom of the Saplings *Jet Set Radio Future *Limbo *AdventureCraft AgiCraft *Livestream - Redmurk Mystery *Minecraft Updates *AdventureCraft Zelda *404 Ironman Chalenge *Marty & Friends Quotes *"Hello everybody, I'm InTheLittleWood - also known as Martyn!" *"You will always be my miner..." *"This little piggy went to market, but your kangaroo arse is going home!" *"Bastardo!" *"Chocolander!" *"Why thank you, Voice-Over man!" *"You've got to be kidding me!" *"That'll be a quote on the wiki!" *"Like a bash." (When people tweet their setup showing them watching the stream with their snacks and drinks) *"So you know what? I'm gonna leave it there for today. Thank you very much for watching and I shall see you all in a little bit. BYEEE!!!!!" *"Synchronized bye? BYEEE!!!!!" *"Kill Toby!" / #killtoby on twitter *"Oo that's nice!" / #oothatsnice on twitter (Created by xILubez from the Noxcrew on Martyn's Livestream) *"Get in!" *"Get out!" *"You're having a bubble/giraffe!" *"Protagonist!" (In a really shrill voice, impersonating Ghirahim in Zelda SS) *"Leg it!" *"Sit down son!" *"Ohhwohhh, yes!" *"Steady!" *"Come on now. Have a word." *"Madagascar!" *"Come now, Atoshwing!" (From Zelda SS) *"That'll do, Donkey, that'll do." (Impersonating Shrek) *"Ye''es''!!" *"You're done son!" *"We're thunder buddies for life!" *"Creeper Buddies!" *"Pick on dirt!! Saplings will rage!" *"Oh, hell to the no!" *"You're done son!" *"You're my everything Toby, you complete me." *"Va bene!" (Okay!) (From Assasin's Creed Livestream) *"I've got balls of steel. Steel. Steel." *"Have a word." *"Ha! Grape!" *Martyn: "Toby? Can you hear me over the zombies?" Toby: "I think so!" Martyn: "No, I'm not talking to you, Dad! My dad's like 'What's up son?'" (from the Yogscast Survival Games) *"SEMEN ORE!" *"Jazz!" *"Look Toby! It's a POTEETOO!" *"You ate the carrot, didn't you? I cannot believe you just did that..." *''*guitar music*'' So that is all! *guitar music* For the show/adventure today! *guitar music* (something episode-related goes here) *guitar music* (something episode-related goes here) *guitar music* So thank you for watching ma show I'll see you later! BYEEEEEE!! (Outro from early videos when his video length time was limited) *BURN THE WITCH *"TOBY!!!" *"SCREW IT." *"FANNY PACK!" *"Dayum, it's Poison Jam!" *"Quick let me in!" *"...everything that's a pain in my life is called Toby!" * Can I share a bed with you, Martyn? No, bugger off! *"We all love Toby." *"The More You Know, Dink" *"Never forget the pence." *"It was a missclick!" *"Good morning Perciles!" *"Did you pee in the sky?!" *I got that on video tape! Look, ma! I'm on T.V. ! *Balls to this! *"That's gonna be a quote for the wiki." *"I don't know where the ghetto is! Do I look like I know where the ghetto is?! I'm a, I'm a shy, white, blond, male. I don't belong there. I don't hide my kids, hide my wife, and hide everybody up in here do I?! It's not a thing I do!" (From Survival Games 5- Round 2) *"I think I just wee'd a little." (From: The Scariest Moment Of My Life.. Fact!) *"Nom-mage" *"'Language, Martyn language. Fuck off! This is an FPS game." *"calm yo french tits!" to ludolik while streaming survival games Trivia *His fans are called "Saplings" *Someone named "Devon" on Twitter recently attempted to impersonate Martyn to make him look bad. However, after asking the Saplings for help, causing an onslaught of rage and flagging, the offender was removed. *There is no official name for a Yognau(gh)t who is also a Sapling, although the widely accepted name is a "Yogling" *KOTS actually means "vomit" in Dutch, as noted by Martyn in KOTS episode 3. *Martyn accidentally created a temporary "meme" on a Livestream with the Noxcrew, Martyn soon after regretted his involvement with the development of the meme, as the community of the Saplings was spamming it on other famous people's Twitter feeds. The infamous "meme" is known as #oothatsnice. *Martyn once stole his sisters loo roll while she was on the toilet, as seen on his older vlogs. *Martyn is one of the five known Yogscast members who have contributed to this wiki, following MintyMinute, Peva, Hannah and Teutron. *A YouTube channel under the name Supernikiable was reposting episodes of KOTS, but without any audio, but has since had their channel banned by YouTube, with the help of Saplings. *Martyn has an obsession with Lapis Lazuli going as far as killing his friends (Toby) to gets some as seen in his Christmas series. *Martyn and Toby are exceptional at PvP in Minecraft, taking the win in Survival Games and the Walls 2. Gallery Martynavatar.jpg|Martyn's most widely known avatar. YogM2.jpg|Maartyn's Yogscast avatar. 381384_326911780671150_1613194762_n.jpg|Martyn's winter-themed avatar (InTheLittleFrost). 390643_312339998794995_1995038965_n.jpg|Martyn's former avatar. 221442_210188795676783_1952528_o.jpg|Martyn's very first avatar. Martyn.jpg|Martyn with his usual haircut. yogscast-martyn.png martyn_1.png|Martyn's banner on yogscast.com Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Martyn with Strippin and Sparkles* during the Christmas livestreams. Sparkles-and-Martyn.png|Martyn spying on Sparkles* during the Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Martyn.png|Martyn with Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. inthelittlewood skin.png|Martyn's Inthelittlefrost skin Martyn Cartoon.jpg|Martyn as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Sam and Martyn dancing.gif|Click the photo to see Sam and Martyn dancing. YogMartBck.png|Martyn's Youtube background. Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Saplings Category:Martyn Littlewood